vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
News and Events
7rd February, 2015 'New Gift' Today sees the appearance of the first new gift since the Cougar Klaw in July of last year. The new gift is called Bobs Voyager 4/4. No further information is given about it but judging from the name it could also be a tribute to someone who is no longer with us. 3rd February, 2015 'Guild Wars scheduling' Starting 11th February it looks like we are going to get fixed times for Guild Wars (at least as far as March). Guild Wars will run at 10.00 AM (PST) / 7.00 PM (CET) on the 11th of each month and 4.00 PM (PST) / 1.00 AM (CET) on the 25th of each month. 15th January, 2015 'Third Raid Boss Released' Today sees the appearance of Eldjotunn, the 3rd raid. There have been no great changes since the release of the last raid boss, The Grendel, except that the minimum actions requirement has risen from 250 to 2,000 (1,000 of which must be heals). 11th December, 2014 'Battle Arena 3.0' Due to feedback from the December, 2nd announcement and the last Battle Arena, when reviving was introduced, a new version seems set to be trialled on Friday. (19th December). The main difference seems to be that the battles will be reduced to 1 day. More detailed information about the proposed changes can be found here. 28th November, 2014 'Black Friday Bargain' Kano release their own Black Friday special today. It comes in the from of Black Frigg a female warrior with truly impressive stats. having an attack of 351 and defence of 272, a combined strength of 623. The only thing that betters this are the current legendary crate items which come in at 651. With a bit of luck you might be able to get one in a bronze crate for 20 FPs but, in keeping with the spirit of Black Friday, this item is available for only 18 FP. If you want her though you will have to be quick as she is a limited quantity item and at the time of writing she is down to less than 250 left. they had run out but have now restocked. If you are wondering why Frigg sounds so familiar, Frigg was Odin's mate and Friday is named after her. 7th November, 2014 'And They Said it Wouldn't Last' On a more personal note than usual. Today I made my 3,000th edit on this wiki. I took my first baby steps on 4th December, 2011 which is around 3 years ago. 27th October, 2014 'Free Speech for All' Kano have announced that from today you will no longer need Speakers in order to use World Chat. As well as being able to chat to your heart's content this also means that there is no need to save up your daily rewards to get your speakers. This also means that any speakers that you had accumulated became useless and have now been removed. 7th October, 2014 'Put some power in your Heal' After the the less than loving response to the last feature introduced Kano are playing it safe with the new feature Power Heal. Info and analysis here. 1st October, 2014 'Raid Bosses, goes live' The new Raid Bosses launched today without warning. It seems to have a few bugs in it. One glaring problem is that the invite links do not work yet so if you want anybody to join your Raid boss you have to make it public. This wouldn't be such a bad thing except for the fact that the health of the raid party has to be kept up. One selfish/malicious person could drive the health go down to nothing and so force a reset that means the bosses' health goes back to full strength. They are said to be working on the problems though. We will have more info by the end of the week but the preliminary article can be found here. 24th September, 2014 'New Administrator' This site has a new co-administrator. The new Viking Clan site admin is Aleshajorel. Aleshajorel is an experience wikia editor and I am sure they will bring many benefits to the site. 3rd September, 2014 'New Feature, Raid Boss, Announced' For the first time in a while the developers have announced an brand new, exciting feature, Raid bosses. It seem the new Raid boss feature will be a kind of cross between Guild Wars and Bosses. No firm details have been announced yet but we have done a brief summary here based on the available information. 28th August, 2014 'Come Join the Forum' The developers are trying to get more players to join their forum. So to encourage folks to sign up they are offering an incentive to those who do. This incentive comes in the form of a weapon, the Kano Kranium 175/170. If you are not already a member you will have to sign up for the forum at: http://forums.kanoapps.com/ This will give you access to the forums of all KANO/APPS games. Once signed up (or if you are already a member) use the appropriate link for your server from this thread (use the Facebook link if you usually play on KanoPlay server 1) Alternatively you can just use the direct link for Viking Clan I would however urge you to join the forum to make your opinions count. The forums tend to be dominated by the high level players and the developers pay far too much attention to them forgetting that they are not representative of players as a whole. 2013 2012 2011 Category:Bosses Category:Gifts